


Canto di Natale di Seishiro-chan

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [12]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 092. Natale</a></p><p>la porta era ancora spalancata e poteva vedere la luce del salotto accesa, segno che Subaru-san era ancora lì a leggere. Anche a lui piacevano i libri, e si riprometteva di leggere quello che lo sciamano gli aveva riassunto mentre gli faceva il bagno e gli metteva il pigiama: era la storia di un vecchio avaro che, la notte di Natale, riceveva la visita di tre spiriti, vedeva i suoi Natali passati e riusciva a cambiare, diventando un uomo buono. Subaru-san lo leggeva tutti gli anni la sera della Vigilia: diceva che era una vecchia abitudine, una delle poche che aveva mantenuto negli anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canto di Natale di Seishiro-chan

Quella sera Seishiro-chan si arrampicò sul lettone di Subaru-san con un gran sonno: aveva mangiato un sacco di biscotti (non quelli che avevano fatto loro due, ma una grande teglia che Minako-san aveva regalato loro), anche perché erano così carini, tutti colorati e decorati con i “cosini” di zucchero, che, non sapendo mai quale scegliere, aveva finito per fare più volte il bis di tutti i tipi che c’erano nel sacchetto (le stelline, ovviamente, e poi gli alberelli con la glassa verde, le palline rosse, i falci di luna, i babbi Natale…), con il risultato che ora era “ripieno come un tacchino”, aveva sospirato Subaru.

Si posizionò il più comodamente possibile tra le lenzuola: adorava quella grande trapunta bianca con i decori rossi, alta e gonfia come la panna spray, e ci si appallottolò sotto con un sospiro soddisfatto; la porta era ancora spalancata e poteva vedere la luce del salotto accesa, segno che Subaru-san era ancora lì a leggere. Anche a lui piacevano i libri, e si riprometteva di leggere quello che lo sciamano gli aveva riassunto mentre gli faceva il bagno e gli metteva il pigiama: era la storia di un vecchio avaro che, la notte di Natale, riceveva la visita di tre spiriti, vedeva i suoi Natali passati e riusciva a cambiare, diventando un uomo buono. Subaru-san lo leggeva tutti gli anni la sera della Vigilia: diceva che era una vecchia abitudine, una delle poche che aveva mantenuto negli anni.

Il bambino si accoccolò col naso sul cuscino del ragazzo e sprofondò nel sonno.

 

~*~

 

Si risvegliò, abbastanza stordito, davanti ad una bella casa in stile tradizionale: il giardino era pieno di neve, eppure, con sua enorme sorpresa, nella penombra della sera riusciva a vedere le chiome rosate dei ciliegi in piena fioritura e le corolle rosse delle camelie, appese sulle fronde scure come palline di Natale su un albero. Aveva indosso ancora il suo pigiama ed era senza pantofole, ma non sentiva freddo, malgrado affondasse nello spesso strato immacolato che ricopriva il suolo.

– Oh, ma quanto sei adorabile! – cinguettò una vocina alle sue spalle.

Seishiro-chan si voltò e vide una bellissima ragazza con un kimono candido ed una folta chioma scura sparsa sulle spalle, che lo osservava a mani giunte – Chi sei? – chiese, contento di essere guardato a quel modo.

– Sono Setsuka, Seishiro – rispose lei, chinandosi a guardarlo – E sono il tuo Spirito del Natale Passato.

Il bambino la guardò, un po’ incantato dal delizioso colore delle sue labbra sulla pelle candida del viso, e un po’ sorpreso – Ma io non ce l’ho un Natale passato!

– Come no, Seishiro? – rispose lei, intristendosi immediatamente, anche se in modo diverso da Subaru-san – Non ricordi quando trascorrevamo il Natale insieme?

Il pargolo scosse il capo, sinceramente sorpreso – Io non ti ho mai vista! Me ne ricorderei, sei così bella!

Setsuka, lusingata, nascose una risatina nella manica del kimono – Quanti anni hai, tesorino?

– Cinque.

– Ecco spiegato il mistero – concluse lei con un sorriso sibillino – Su, dammi la mano – aggiunse, porgendogli la sua.

– Ma io devo tornare da Subaru-san – rispose lui, titubante.

– Oh, uffa, ti prendo in prestito solo per qualche minuto! – sbuffò lei- Vieni.

– E dove andiamo? – rispose lui, tranquillizzato.

– Solo qualche passo più in là – rispose Setsuka, indicandogli le grandi imposte della casa. Si avvicinarono e lei le spalancò – Tranquillo, non possono vederci.

Là dentro, in un elegante salotto arredato all’occidentale, c’erano una ragazza identica a Setsuka ed un ragazzo in divisa scolastica – Ma quella sei tu! – esclamò sorpreso.

– Sì – rispose lei, con voce malinconica – Sono io tanto tempo fa.

– E quel ragazzo chi è?

– Sei tu.

Seishiro-chan guardò quel ragazzo sorpreso – Ma non è possibile! Hai detto che è successo tanti anni fa, io mica sono come quello lì!

– Non ti sei mai chiesto perché non ricordi nulla di quanto è accaduto  _prima_  di incontrare Subaru-san, Seishiro? – rispose lei – Tu sei… Beh, eri adulto. Poi, per un motivo che non posso spiegarti ora, sei tornato indietro, fino all’età che hai ora.

– E perché?

– Per lo stesso motivo per cui noi siamo qui stanotte: per darti una seconda possibilità quando tornerai quello che eri.

– Non ho capito… – rispose il bambino, imbronciato.

Setsuka rise sommessamente – Lascia perdere e cerca di non dimenticare nulla di ciò che vedrai stanotte. E comincia concentrandoti su quello – concluse indicando di nuovo la stanza.

Seishiro-chan tornò a guardare nel salotto bianco: c’era un grande albero di Natale, addobbato con eleganti decorazioni di cristallo e piccole luci che si accendevano tra le sue fronde, come tante lucciole, riverberando sul vetro. Il ragazzo e Setsuka parlavano, ma, mentre l’espressione di lei era dolce, in un certo senso simile a quella che Subaru-san aveva quando lo guardava, quella del se stesso adolescente era… fredda.

No, neanche: era proprio  _vuota_ , una cosa che Seishiro-chan non aveva mai visto sul viso di nessuno.

– Perché ha…  _ho_  quella faccia? – chiese.

– Perché sei un Sakurazukamori, Seishiro. Una persona senza sentimenti.

Il bambino la guardò incredulo, ma poi, tornando ad osservare il viso di quel ragazzo (che era inequivocabilmente _lui_ ), si disse che quella era l’unica motivazione che poteva esistere per quell’espressione così terribile – E perché? – chiese ancora.

– Perché i Sakurazukamori non ne hanno.

– Ma perché? – insistette il pargolo: non gli piaceva quella prospettiva e voleva capirci il più possibile.

– Santa pazienza – sospirò lei – Non è di questo che devi preoccuparti adesso, Seishiro!

– Uffa – sbuffò lui. Poi, voltandosi a guardare di nuovo la casa – Io vivevo con te?

– Sì – rispose lei, sorridendo di nuovo – Eri il mio bambino.

– Sei la mia mamma? – chiese, sorpreso.

– Sì – rispose ancora lei, con un sorriso più triste – Quello è stato il nostro ultimo Natale insieme.

– Perché?

– Perché poi mi hai uccisa.

Il bambino sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo – Ma perché? Se eri la mia mamma!

– Perché te l’ho chiesto io, Seishiro – spiegò Setsuka – Perché il destino di un Sakurazukamori è quello di essere uccisi dal proprio successore.

– E perché io volevo diventare il tuo successore? – chiese, sorvolando sulla domanda che lo tormentava (“ _Che diamine è un successore?_ ”).

– Beh, non è proprio come se lo desiderassi… – rispose lei, picchiettandosi il mento con un dito – Io volevo che tu lo fossi, e tu mi hai uccisa.

– E allora… Poi ho perso i sentimenti?

– Sì.

Il bimbo rifletté un po’, chiedendosi come mai tutte quelle cose assurde non lo sorprendessero, come se le avesse sempre sapute, in un certo senso, solo che non ricordava quando gli fosse successo di conoscerle – Ti ho fatto male?– chiese, un po’ titubante.

Setsuka, per tutta risposta, gli baciò la fronte, stringendolo a sé. Aveva un buon profumo, di cipria e ciliegi – Vedo che l’esperimento ha funzionato – sussurrò – Hokuto-chan sarà contenta.

Seishiro-chan posò il capo sulla spalla esile di lei, ricordandosi immediatamente di una cosa importantissima – E Subaru-san? Lui non c’è!

La fanciulla sorrise, sciogliendolo dall’abbraccio – Ci sarà. Ma non con me.

– Che vuoi dire? – chiese il bimbo.

Lei si rialzò, facendo un passo indietro – Che il mio tempo è finito. Il tempo del  _passato_  è finito.

La sua voce si sciolse, assieme al suo corpo, in un mare di petali di ciliegio.

– Aspetta! – chiamò, ma lei si era ormai dissolta nell’aria fredda del giardino, come se non fosse mai esistita.

Di colpo, le luci della casa, anzi, la casa stessa, sparirono, e lui si ritrovò tutto solo in mezzo ad un mare di neve candida e, gli parve di accorgersene solo in quel momento, gelida.

 

~*~

 

– Setsuka-san? – chiamò, stringendosi il pigiama addosso con le mani infreddolite – Subaru-san? Dove sei? Voglio tornare a casa! – piagnucolò.

– Oh oh oh! – ridacchiò una voce alle sue spalle – Quale impagabile spettacolo, Sei-chan in lacrime! Oh oh oh!

Il bambino si voltò di scatto e rimase spiazzato nel trovarsi davanti una giovane ragazza abbigliata in modo… _allucinante_. Per un istante gli parve Subaru-san, ma poi, gettando una sommaria occhiata all’ampia gonna scarlatta bordata, come il resto dell’abito, di ermellino candido, tempestato di brillantini, comprese che non poteva assolutamente trattarsi di lui, anche perché era troppo bassa.

– Chi… chi sei tu? – chiese, un po’ spiazzato da una persona così bizzarra.

– Oh oh oh! – ridacchiò lei allegra – Sono lo Spirito del Natale Presente, ovvio!

– E dov’è Subaru-san?

– Quale Subaru? – chiese lei sibillina.

– Subaru-san! – rispose il bimbo, come se fosse ovvio.

– Aaah,  _quel_  Subaru… No, qui non c’è.

Seishiro-chan mise il broncio, seccato. Quella lì non gli piaceva per niente, era irritante – E perché assomigli tanto a Subaru-san? – chiese, un po’ scocciato.

– Ma è ovvio, cucciolo, perché sono sua sorella gemella!

– Subaru-san ha una sorella gemella? – chiese sconvolto il bimbo. Perché non gliel’aveva mai detto?

– Ebbene sì, baby Sei-chan! – esultò lei, picchiettandogli un dito sul naso.

Il bimbo tirò subito indietro la testa, infastidito – E perché non ti fai mai viva? – chiese, felice, però, al pensiero che quella lì non si fosse mai presentata a casa loro.

– Perché adesso vivo in un posto mooolto migliore! – ridacchiò lei beata.

A Seishiro-chan sembrò assurdo che quella lì fosse la sorella del suo Subaru-san, così tranquillo e posato, perciò gli bastò la rassicurazione che non se la sarebbe trovata a saltellare per il loro appartamento, visto che abitava chissà dove – Che ci fai qui?

– Te l’ho detto, sono lo Spirito del Natale Presente! – esclamò lei, spargendo brillantini tutto attorno a sé.

Il pargolo sospirò sconsolato – E allora? Cosa devi farmi vedere,  _tu_? Casa di Subaru-san?

– Ooh, che tono altezzoso – lo rimproverò Hokuto – Le signore non si trattano così, bambolotto! – disse, dandogli un colpetto con le dita sulla fronte.

– Ahio! – protestò il bambino, seccato – Sei proprio antipatica!

– Su, su, smetti quel broncio e andiamo – disse, afferrandolo per un polso.

– Dove mi porti?

– Tadaaan!- esclamò la ragazza, spostandolo di pochi passi e piazzandolo davanti ad una grande finestra. Con sommo orrore di Seishiro-chan, si trovavano su un balcone posizionato almeno al decimo piano di un grattacielo: come ci erano finiti?! Fino a pochi secondi fa erano davanti a quella grande casa, e adesso erano in cima ad un posto altissimo!

– Dove cavolo mi hai portato?! – gemette, spaventatissimo.

– Su, su, guarda lì, c’è uno spettacolo decisamente più interessante!

Sbuffando sonoramente, molto piccato all’idea di farsi vedere spaventato da quella là, Seishiro-chan si sollevò il più possibile sulla punta dei piedi e sbirciò nell’unico spiraglio che c’era tra le tende che coprivano la finestra, cercando di vedere qualcosa.

C’era un grande salotto, piuttosto moderno, e riusciva ad intravedere un grande albero di Natale carico di addobbi di tutti i colori; in terra, sotto le sue ampie fronte, c’erano tanti regali colorati e, soprattutto, un ragazzino terribilmente simile a Subaru-san, rosso ed impacciato, che accettava un grande pacco infiocchettato da…

– Quello chi è? – chiese, degnando finalmente la ragazza al suo fianco della sua attenzione.

– Oh oh oh! Ma sei  _tu_ , Sei-chan!

Il bambino guardò quel signore, quasi sconvolto al pensiero che lui, un giorno, sarebbe potuto diventare così… vecchio? Alto? O forse, a sorprenderlo tanto, era vedere quel sorriso sul viso di Subaru: così aperto, timido, così… Era la prima volta che lo vedeva. E non era per lui. Beh, sì, ma non per lui  _lui_ , ma per… per quello lì. E non era giusto,  si disse.

– Che sta succedendo? – chiese.

– È un Natale di molti anni fa, dieci, per l’esattezza – spiegò Hokuto, guardando al di là del vetro con un’espressione seria, quasi avida di rivedere ancora e ancora quei momenti felici – È stato il primo e l’ultimo che abbiamo trascorso insieme. E Subaru era così… così felice…

– E poi? Poi cos’è successo? – chiese il bimbo, allarmato dal cambiamento della ragazza.

– Poi… – Hokuto sospirò, per poi stamparsi di nuovo un sorriso sul volto – Poi hai ben pensato che il tuo ego _monumentale_  valesse più del coraggio di ammettere che avevi perso la scommessa con Subaru e hai tentato di ucciderlo. Ovviamente, ho dovuto mettermi in mezzo per salvare la situazione, e direi che sarebbe andata a meraviglia, se solo tu non fossi stato così… – il bimbo si vide colpire di nuovo sulla fronte – …  _stupido_.

– Non ci credo! – gridò il bambino, furioso – Io non farei mai del male a Subaru-san, ti stai inventando tutto!

La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio – Oh, bene… Vedo che sono cambiate un po’ di cosette dopo il nostro esperimento…

– Smettila! – gridò il bambino, furioso, soprattutto perché avvertiva un desiderio feroce di scoppiare in lacrime – Ne ho abbastanza di te, di tutti! Riportami a casa da Subaru-san! Subito!

– Non ho ancora finito, sai? – rispose Hokuto, mortalmente seria – Guarda lì.

Seishiro-chan si voltò e vide.

Non c’era più quel grande salotto addobbato e luminoso, niente più albero e pacchetti, niente più sorrisi. Vide quell’uomo alto, con lo stesso viso vuoto del ragazzo che Setsuka gli aveva mostrato, quell’uomo che era inequivocabilmente quel ragazzo e quindi  _lui_ , Seishiro-chan, e vide Subaru avvinto dal tronco di un ciliegio enorme, spaventoso: lo vide piangere in silenzio, con i grandi occhi verdi sgranati, senza più voce né volontà.

E capì che era vero che aveva fatto del male a Subaru-san, tanto male da cancellare per sempre quel sorriso che aveva visto prima, illuminato dalle luci dell’albero di Natale.

Se Subaru-san non sorrideva più in quel modo, era colpa sua.

Due lacrimoni gli rotolarono giù dagli occhi senza che lui si preoccupasse minimamente di apparire ridicolo: riusciva solo a guardare quelli di Subaru, enormi e vuoti, senza pensare più a nulla.

Finché non sparì tutto, di nuovo.

 

~*~

 

– È quasi scioccante vederti così…  _basso_  – commentò una voce comparsa dal nulla.

Seishiro-chan tirò su col naso, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica – Quella cosa non è successa. Io non ci credo! – e lo gridò con forza, proprio perché era assolutamente sicuro che fosse accaduta, e non sapeva se infuriarsi di più per quello o per il fatto che lo avesse dimenticato.

– Sì che è successo.

– Sei lo Spirito del Natale Futuro?- chiese, senza voltarsi.

– Sì.

– Cosa vuoi? – chiese, domandandosi cosa potesse esserci ancora di peggio di quel che aveva già visto.

– Questo – rispose lo Spirito, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Seishiro-chan guardò la sua guida e vide un ragazzo alto, dal lungo cappotto di pelle nera, stretto da cinghie, e capelli letteralmente scolpiti dal gel – Come ti chiami?

– Kamui.

– Come l’amico di Subaru-san?

– Più o meno.

– Cos’è che mi farai vedere?

Il ragazzo sorrise, in modo mesto ed enigmatico – Il gran finale, ovvio.

Il bambino vide un ponte, così distrutto e pieno di crepe e pietre crollate da riuscirgli irriconoscibile. Ma riconobbe benissimo il cappotto bianco di Subaru-san, lì sull’asfalto.

Si avvicinò lentamente, mentre un gran polverone andava via via diradandosi e permettendogli di mettere meglio a fuoco la terribile scena di fronte a lui: Subaru-san era inginocchiato sull’asfalto pieno di un liquido rosso cupo, e singhiozzava piano, stringendo a sé una persona. Rimase a guardare in silenzio, vedendo il suo corpo, o quantomeno quello che sarebbe stato un giorno il suo corpo, esanime, stretto contro quello dello sciamano.

_Perché?_

_Perché te l’ho chiesto io, Seishiro._

_Perché il destino di un Sakurazukamori è quello di essere uccisi dal proprio successore._

– È così che finirà? – chiese, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla schiena di Subaru-san, scossa dai singhiozzi.

– Sì.

– Perché non hai fatto niente, allora? – disse, arrabbiato – Subaru-san dice che Kamui è molto forte!

– Perché hai fatto tutto da solo, Seishiro: e posso garantirti che non c’è nulla da fare, quando qualcuno si mette in testa di fare qualcosa ad ogni costo, soprattutto se si tratta di uno come  _te_.

– Perché avrei dovuto volere una cosa del genere? – gemette il bambino, troppo spaventato da quella scena per osare guardarla ancora.

– Oh, bella domanda – commentò il ragazzo con aria divertita. Era assurdo, pensò il bambino, ma gli sembrava che quel tizio assomigliasse a Subaru-san, anche se era tanto più alto – Vediamo se riesco a riassumere con una parola:  _egocentrismo_  – Seishiro-chan mise il broncio, visto che non sapeva assolutamente il significato di quel termine e questo lo indisponeva ancor di più – Che, qualora tu non lo sapessi, significa “pensare che tutto il mondo giri intorno a te”.

Il bambino si chiese, sinceramente, cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in questo.

– Ti eri talmente convinto di sapere cosa volesse Subaru-kun, da passare sopra ai suoi reali desideri. Ammesso e non concesso che tu ti sia mai soffermato a pensarci, ovvio…

– Perché non avrei dovuto? È Subaru-san! – Era assurdo: come poteva fare qualcosa che avrebbe danneggiato il suo Subaru-san? Certo, costringerlo ad imboccarlo, a dormire insieme, a dar retta a tutti i suoi capricci, non voleva dire non pensare anche a quel che voleva lui, no?

… No?

Guardò malissimo il ragazzo davanti a sé: era stufo. Stanco di pensare, arrovellarsi ed avere davanti solo gente pronta a sgridarlo per cose che non si ricordava di aver mai fatto (ma che non gli riuscivano nuove, e questo era ancor più orribile di ciò che vedeva), stanco di sentirsi ripetere che aveva fatto solo del male a Subaru-san e che era tutta colpa sua se le cose erano andate male. Stanco di iniziare a credere che, forse, era tutto vero quel che gli dicevano.

– Già, perché avresti dovuto?

Gli veniva da piangere; e, come sempre, questo lo rendeva furioso, mentre le orecchie ronzavano e gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime brucianti – E non ci posso fare niente, adesso?

– Mhmmm… – rispose il ragazzo, con aria gentile – C’è già chi si è messo in mezzo per far cambiare corso al Destino, quelle due donne con la testa dura come il marmo che hai incontrato prima, ma potrebbe non essere sufficiente.

– Perché no?

Di colpo, il ragazzo gli sembrò assumere un’espressione spaventosamente seria – Perché soltanto noi possiamo scegliere il nostro destino.

Mentre tutto si dissolveva, come il mondo dietro un vetro rigato di pioggia, pensò che quel ragazzo, in fondo, aveva un’aria un po’ triste, come se stesse parlando a qualcun altro.

 

~*~

 

– Seishiro-chan? Avanti, è solo un brutto sogno.

Il bambino si svegliò nel lettone, appallottolato nella trapunta bianca e rossa, con Subaru-san accanto; non lo vedeva bene, tra le lacrime, ma gli sembrava che sorridesse: non in quel modo limpido, luminoso che gli aveva fatto vedere quella ragazza odiosa, però… però sorrideva lo stesso. In modo composto, come se fosse affaticato da qualcosa, ma lo stava facendo.

Solo per lui, stavolta.

Tirò su col naso e Subaru, preoccupato, lo prese in braccio, cullandolo un po' – È stato solo un brutto sogno – ripeté, convinto che il bimbo piangesse per quello, lui che non versava mai una lacrima – Adesso ci sono io, qui.

Seishiro-chan si accoccolò contro il petto dello sciamano, lasciando, per una volta, che lo trattasse da bambino – Subaru-san?

– Cosa c'è? – doveva esser stato un sogno davvero orribile per averlo spaventato così, si disse Subaru. Seishiro-chan mugugnò qualcosa che non riuscì a sentire – Non ho capito – sussurrò, chinandosi sulla figurina appallottolata contro di sé.

– Ti voglio bene...

Lo sciamano rimase immobile per un istante, tanto sorpreso da sgranare gli occhi, prima di stringerlo forte a sé – Anch’io ti voglio bene – sussurrò, sentendosi un nodo in gola; non era come sentirselo dire da Seishiro-san, anzi, tutta quella situazione, con il bambino in lacrime aggrappato a lui, era quanto di più distante potesse esistere dall’uomo che amava.

Ma quel pargoletto non era il Sakurazukamori.

Era un bambino, solo un bambino, e questo gli diede l’assurda, meravigliosa certezza che ci fosse sempre stato, in Seishiro-san, un barlume di umanità, di calore, e che tutto ciò che aveva sofferto non si era risolto in nulla, come gettato in un pozzo senza fondo; e pensò a quanto spesso aveva guardato a quel bimbo come ad una versione in piccolo del suo uomo, senza rendersi conto che era solo e soltanto… un bambino. Con il carattere assurdo, egoista, perfezionista ed egocentrico di Sakurazuka, certo, ma… quello era Seishiro-san. E gli aveva detto che gli voleva bene. E non come quando scherzava, con quel sorriso sardonico sul viso.

– Subaru-san? – mugugnò ancora il pargoletto, con la bocca impastata di pianto.

– Cosa c’è?

– Prometto che non ti farò male, mai più. Davvero.

E non se ne accorsero, nessuno dei due, ma lontano lontano, in un punto irraggiungibile dell’universo, una certa Ruota si fermò, cigolando: rimase bloccata per un istante e poi, lentamente, riprese a girare sui suoi cardini.

Ma in una direzione contraria a quella che aveva avuto fino a quel giorno.


End file.
